Arcana of Life
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: "As that echoes [memories] within the revived past I grasp your arm, believin this is the promised land..." Through a twist of the prewritten fate that surrounds the Masters of Fuyuki, Rin summons not the Counter Guardian of Alaya but a swordsman of a different future. With this different timeline, can the duo adapt in order to obtain the grail? [Excerpt from Justita of Life]
1. Chapter 1

_Energy and Mana filled the area as someone bounced against the wall, launching themselves from it and slamming into the other side. The shadow forcing themself to go faster, avoiding the debris that was falling around the ruins. They gasped when more Prana forced itself through their body, reinforcing it and making them bounce down to the lower level- however the force throwing them to the ground. The person groaned and got up, forcing their exhausted body to continue walking to the entrance. Only...a bit more feet to go..._

 _As if the very existence that cursed them heard what little hope they had, a bolder fell from one of the upper floors and dropped in front of the exit. Under any normal circumstances, someone would had given up and screamed in frustration at the futility of their struggles._

 _But this person was not a normal one._

 _ **"Piercing Blade technique...Lightning Arc."** Just by calling the name of the ability out, they ran forward with a sword in hand and slid the tip of it into the boulder. Slowly it cracked before exploding everywhere- revealing the exit once more. Though both from heavy injuries and a curse flowing through their body, they stumbled into a wall- breathing heavily from the use of the attack. Then they simply stopped and laughed, sitting down on the ground with a serene smile on their face._

 _ **"Ah...what was I thinking exactly? There's no way that I could get out of here...There's barely enough energy to in me to keep going..."** They coughed while still in the exit's tunnel, their arm wrapped loosely around their bleeding stomach._

 _ **"Guess...I can't keep that promise to come back then. My role is over, and I can finally say sorry to him..."** Still smiling even through the destruction around them, the warrior died without a single word about anything else._

Alaya saw the chance to create another Counter Guardian in the warrior, but before she could offer them a wish while in the form of their loved one- something interrupted her and brought them into the Throne of Heroes under the Saber class. When Zeltrech saw the warrior's reality, his smile grew mischievous and began to alter a universe that housed the 5th Heaven's Feel with the same Servants every single time.

Watching Arturia copies struggle did get rather boring after a while and having a certain Emiya bother with accidental and intentional harems got stupid.

So, let us observe in this new reality of the Holy Grail In every other universe, Rin Tohsaka summons the servant Archer- Counter Guardian EMIYA and loses him either to Berserker or is abandoned and kidnapped; leaving her in the Einzburg Castle's basement with Shinji Matou while he fights Shirou Emiya. However, because of a certain Dead Apostle's meddling in the Third Magic- this would not happen.

"Mana levels are 100%...current time is 2:00 AM, rewound each clock to make sure it matches with the time outside." She mumbled to herself while holding a few gems in her hand, her eyes closed and focused on the revision of each part needed for the ritual.

"Ok! Everything is ready!" Rin Tohsaka announced with a successful smile on her face, looking down at the magic circle inscribed on the floor.

Today went about as well as normal, though coming to school an hour earlier than usual and talking to both Issei Ryudou and Shirou Emiya. Though Kirei Kotomine reminded her about the Servants that haven't been taken yet, those being the Archer, Saber Classes and that they'll most likely be taken in the next two days. Though annoyed at the initial news, she took the priest's advice and went to summon her Servant tonight.

 _Ye first, O silver, O iron._

 _O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract._

 _Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg._

 _Let the descending winds be as a wall._

 _Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve._

 _Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut._

 _Five perfections for each repetition._

 _And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!_

 _Set._

 _Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade._

 _If thou submitteth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond._

 _I make my oath here._

 _I am that person who is become the virtue of all Heaven._

 _I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades._

 _Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words,_

 _come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance-!_

With the pulsing Mana in the room, she felt her own Prana flow into the circle and then disperse. Looking around in confusion before looking down at her hand, she confirmed that she was indeed a Master- but her Servant was not there.

"What could I have done wrong? I followed everything to a tee!" Before she could rant more about being too late, a loud crash threw Rin of her feet and her eyes widened. That was upstairs!

Running up the stairs, she was surprised to see her furniture destroyed and said criminal was crawling out of the wreck.

"Damn that hurt. Couldn't you have been a bit nicer about Summoning me here?" They said in an almost condescending voice while rubbing the back of their head.

"So even though its obvious as all hell, I have to ask it as per rules of the Holy Grail. Are you my Master?"

"Yes, I am." Rin was rather annoyed at their nonchalantness towards being summoned, at least they had enough Respect to announce themself.

"Well then, which Servant are you? At this point I would be surprise if you were a Rider." Though she said this, she was REALLY hoping that they weren't a Rider. They were the weakest class next to Assassin!

"Oy oy, don't count me out so fast." They said while patting the dust from their clothes and standing up.

"Servant Saber, at your business!" With a smirk, they pointed to themselves as the light flickered back on.

The light revealed a young strawberry blond-haired man of what looked to be 18 years old with heterochromatic red and yellow colored eyes. He wore a dark orange jacket with rolled up sleeves and fingerless gloves on his hands, along with a hell of a lot of belts- three of them showing the holsters that were clipped to his back. The rest simply showed a pair of heavy duty jeans and dark orange boots. The most noticeable thing about the Heroic Spirit was the scar across his left eye and a faded lightning-bolt tattoo on his right cheek. All in all, Saber looked like he was ready with an Original Character Anime Convention rather than to fight in a war for the Holy Grail.

Rin wasn't sure what to honestly think. Though he seemed lax and was the Servant Class she was looking for, he just seemed kind of...weak. he raised an eyebrow at the red-clad girl before blinking at her.

"What? Were you expecting Arthur Pendragon or Date Masamune? Sorry, but you'd probably need a catalyst to summon them." With that, he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"No, but you'll have to do." Then she smiled, though it was filled with Malice rather than happiness-enough to make even Saber flinch in surprise.

"Hu hu hu...this Grail War is as good as won with Saber on my side..." While she was doing that, Saber shook his head and started cleaning up the mess from his Summoning.

"Ah right before I forget, Master- what did you enter this war for?" The question knocked Rin out of her murderous laughter and brought her attention to the orange-haired Servant. Unlike before, he had an air of seriousness around him that surprised her.

"I don't really have a wish, truly I'm in here to win back the Pride of my family and participate as the 5th Generation Tohsaka." Huh. He didn't expect that honestly. He expected something like money or glory, not participation for the sake of participating.

That was enough to make him smile again.

"Alright then. If that's the case then I'll take the wish for myself!" This had surprised Rin and made her sputter, not exactly expecting her Servant to say he was taking the Grail out of the blue like that.

"You don't care about reaching the Root and only want to restore honor upon your family, right? So that means I can take it!" It was then that a small and bitter smile replaced the enthusiastic one of before. "I have a wish that needs to be granted in order to rectify my mistakes. It may be pitiful, but its what I've got."

Rin complemented Saber's words for a minute, thinking about what he said. With a broken voice like that, she could highly doubt that he wasn't telling the truth. He didn't seem like the type to lie just for an advantage either...Mou! Why did she have to be such a bleeding heart?!

"Okay, I'll let you have the wish, but I have two major rules! One is that you don't lie to me about any situation having to do with our battles in the grail war. Second is that you need to tell me your name so I can make up a strategy." She was fully serious at these rules and the orange-haired Servant nodded. Though when asking about his name, Saber rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahh...Do you really want to know? I was pretty infamous when I was alive and really don't know if saying this could cause a lapse in the time-space continuum." He scratched his cheek before sighing. "Master Tohsaka, what year is it exactly?"

"Huh, its 2006. Why do you ask Saber?" She raised an eyebrow at his annoyed expression before it turned into slight nervousness.

"Ah ha ha...2006? That's just perfect..." He looked even more nervous than before, his hand sliding down to his sides and resting in his pocket. "...My true name is Rikudou Haruna, a future Heroic Spirit. Please don't scream." Saber looked at Rin's face as it stood at a blank before falling backwards onto the floor, well if he hadn't grabbed her in time.

"Master Tohsaka! Come on, don't tell me you fainte-oh she's asleep." He looked down at his Master and found her fast asleep, most likely from the strain of summoning him.

Shaking his head, Saber carried Rin back to her room- easily stripping her down and putting her into new clothes before tucking her in bed. When he really thought about it, he looked down at his crotch area and tiredly groaned.

"Did the Grail really have to materialize me as a boy? Or is it messing around with me because I dressed up a lot as a girl?" Walking over to the window that showed the light of the full moon, Saber looked up with a tired smile- his hand resting on the hilt of a bronze greatsword with a mahogany hilt.

"Well, this is going to be an unexpected change right, Kagura?"

* * *

Ashi: Okay, here's chapter 1 of Inochi no Arcana! Introducing our newest announcer for this story, Saber Riku! Or Saberku for short.

Saberku: Yo. Good to join. Asch isn't here because she's prepping herself for the season finale of 'From Songs to Ashes'.

Ashi: Saberku, like Aschlyn is actually an incarnation of another original character from another series I made. Though in that series, Riku is a girl instead of a boy. And compared to that Riku, Saberku has more advantages in terms of power and ability because he unlocked all of them before dying. So Rin summoned him at his strongest as a Saber because she was late.

Saberku: Yeah. If Master hadn't summoned me now and instead a few weeks ago, then I would have been summoned at my second strongest- Assassin or my weakest- Berserker.

Ashi: Yep. Also I am saying this now, Saber Arthuria nor any of the other incarnations (Lily, Alter, Sakura, and Nero) will NOT be summoned. While I love Saber with Rin, everyone ALWAYS has Shirou summon her or another girl or summons her at her second strongest class- Lancer. But he (of course Cú Chulainn) has already been summoned along with Rider (who if I had decided, would had been Zero!Saber because I love her to death in that series). So sorry! No Arthuria! But I can point you to another series with her: Fate Sins by Warmachine375! Its a Fate/Nanatsu no Taizai crossover and has 7 chapters at the moment. If you love a badass Arthuria or love NoT!

Saberku: Also before you guys see my stats, let this be known that I am NOT a Gary-stu. My high stats will be explained later on in the story since Ashi doesn't want to show it all in the first chapter. That and well, I'm a Saber summoned at full-power. It would be strange if all my stats were degraded for being in my fullest potential Class.

Ashi: -Mumbles- When you really think about it, all Saber-Class Servants are Mary-sues/Gary-stus. They're literally known as the most powerful class. Also I'd like to thank the owner of tatari byethost33 com / fuyuki / incantations htm (just remove spaces and add periods) for translating Rin's incantation ritual since the Type Moon Wiki didn't have her version. Go check it out! They have everyone's from Apocrypha to Archer's Unlimited Blade Works translated on there!

Aschlyn -From a Distance-: None of the sass Ashi!

Saberku: Well that's all for now! Next chapter is when Master wakes up and I have to explain why I'm a Future Heroic Spirit...oh god...Please attack us hard and fast so I don't have to, Lancer.

Ashi: Ja ku ne everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Rin woke up again, it was almost 9 and was was late to school- not that it really mattered while in a sleepy daze. What she wasn't expecting was to smell breakfast from the bedroom and quickly got up. Though when she looked down...

"SABER!" Said Heroic Spirit almost dropped the plate of grilled beef when his Master screamed and sighed. Looks like he was going to have to go up there.

"Tohsaka~...Why are you screaming at 9 in the morning?" As soon as he poked his head in, it was almost taken off with a Gandr shot by a VERY pissed Rin.

"Y-You-Saber did you change my clothes when I fell asleep?"

"Well actually you were unconscious. Besides, its not like there was a lot to see anyway with that short skirt that you should really have more variety from last nigh-" Saber was promptly silenced by a reinforced punch to the solar plexus courtesy of his Master, coughing wildly and trying to regain his breath from the attack. God, she must have broken a rib with that one if it wasn't for their regeneration.

"S-Shut up! Come on, we're going out to patrol the entire day so you can get a feel of the city!" Rin yelled, slamming the door behind her and leaving Saber on the floor.

Fifteen minutes after the incident (this included Saber trying to get Rin not to use a Command Seal to 'Never touch her under any circumstance' by saying "You could die in a battle because I didn't touch you! What if you fell off a building and told me to catch you? I'd have to obey the Command Seal and let you die!") the Master/Servant pair walked through Fuyuki- Saber in Astral Form much to his dismay and scanning each area.

'Man, this place is a lot different from Akatamashi. There's more people and less agricultural areas that's for sure.' Hearing the Servant's words, she raised an eyebrow that showed while drinking a cup of tea.

"Akatamashi? That's a little town only 45 minutes away from Fuyuki. For a hero like you I expected you to be from some place a bit more...extravagant."

'Not everyone started out like the great Knight of Fianna or was born a demi-god. I was just a normal person before becoming a hero. Well, as normal as you can describe me.' He chuckled a little at that. He was well-known somewhere else, but in the future of course. Though it was surprising to Saber in a lot of ways, since during this Grail War he was only about 7 years old; all of this happening behind the scenes.

' _Ahh...Why do I have a feeling that if I wasn't the one summoned, a weird version reminiscent of a video game-oh wait that didn't come out until 2008.'_

As the day grew old and night entered, Saber, fully materialized, and Rin stood on the tallest building in Fuyuki City. It was a beautiful sight for one that's lived in a place under the stars, but now wasn't the time to appreciate this.

"Good idea on scouting today, Master. I don't have the Eyes of Truth so seeing everything from the ground and above gives me a standard look of the area." His hands were in his pockets, but his eyes narrowed at the lights of the town. This was where he was going to be fighting this time...

"That's right, as the second Owner of this city, its my duty to make sure anyone not involved with the War does not get involved." Rin clenched her hands to the side and brought them to her hips in a no-nonsense fashion. "Saber. Work with me so that it doesn't end like 10 years ago. Well, 17 years ago for you."

He knew what she was talking about- the Great Fuyuki Fire that destroyed the Shinto district almost two decades ago. He was barely a year old when that incident happened, but remembered people from his town worried that it would happen there too.

With a small grin, Saber grabbed the hand that held his Master's Command Seals and nodded.

"The day you promised me that wish was the day I agreed to do whatever you asked me of. I may not be a Knight, but even Mercenaries have a code of honor." Kneeling down on one knee, he kissed the top of her hand- practically feeling the heat of the blush through her skin.

"W-W-W-What are you doing?!" At this point he was starting to snicker at Rin's reaction. Oh man that was better than he thought!

"Why I'm doing what a Servant should be doing- answering to the whims and needs of their Master." And before she could react and punt him across to the next building, the strawberry-blond Servant moved away quickly.

Though he was not expecting the wind from how fast he was moving to uplift Rin's skirt-exposing her rather...frilly panties.

"..." His eyes were wide, though mostly because of the rather cliche situation.

"Um, Master? You okay there...?" She didn't say anything for a long time and he was getting a bit worried at her silence.

"Saber...I command you..."

"Wait wait wait! Come on Master! Don't waste a Command Seal just because I flipped your skirt by accident!" He was really panicking now. How would they explain why they only had two because of a fit of anger from the Tsundere Tohsaka?!

"I order you..."

"Tohsaka please! I will literally lower myself to nothing but a dog and listen to everything you say if you DON'T use a Command Seal! Do you really want to waste one now not knowing how long this Grail War is going to be?"

There was nothing but silence from the Tohsaka afterwards, Saber's eyes still wide from staring at the glowing red light of the seals and Rin's eyes shadowed by her hair. After what seemed to be an eternity, she finally let her hand go down and the light fade away- still showing three active Command Seals. He sighed in relief at his short-tempered Master's listening to reason before he felt the force of a reinforced kick throw him across the sky and into a building. Good thing he was a Servant...ow...

"So, you'll listen to everything that I say?" Oh no. He recognised that smile. That was the same exact smile she gave him when he materialized last night.  
"Y-Yes...?" Saber was still on the floor recovering from the kick, slowly getting up and then yelping when a reinforced shoe slammed right next to his head-Rin above him with her arms crossed and looking down at him.

"Good! Then let's go back. We've got a full day going for us tomorrow." And with that, Rin walked off, with a satisfied look on her face.

Saber didn't move for a few more seconds before getting up, glancing at the cracks in the floor of the roof.

"Master Hogou...I think I found someone scarier than you."

The next day was better than yesterday, with Rin walking up not screaming and Saber relatively in one-piece and started with the two of them heading to Homurahara High school. Like she expected, everyone was surprised that the "perfect student" had missed a day of school and argued about where she went yesterday. The swordsman made to joke about his Master being 'little miss perfect', but instead was forced to go and observe around the school for potential Masters.

"Ahh, how boring. I forgot how lax school could be. Its been so long since I actually attended." He mumbled to himself while traversing Homurahara in Astral Form. Drifting around the school like the spirit he was, he slid down to the First Year's classroom- quickly shooting back up to the second floor when seeing a girl that all too familiar to someone he knew a long time ago during his middle school years. And with a lot of trust, they weren't exactly GOOD memories.

Deciding to avoid the first floor for the duration of the War, Saber ends up into a classroom adjacent to Rin's and sees a redheaded boy focusing intensively on the lesson with a rather surprising aura. Definately different from Rin's own and not sleezy like the blue haired kid with the shitty haircut. What was his name again? Oh, Shinji.

"Hmmm? He's got this feeling like if you put a sword in his hand he'll go at it like he's been fighting with one all his life." He muttered to himself, an excited glint in his eyes from the inner blacksmith inside. If only they didn't have a possibility of being the 7th Master then he would definately ask Rin about testing him out!

There was the whole thing with being dead as well, but so was everyone else summoned in this war.

Sliding over to the window in order to head back to his post as Master's side, Saber didn't realized that one of his sheaths had re-materialized and smacked the redhead in the face before falling with a loud thump onto his desk. Freezing for a moment, he started to panic and shot through the wall; leaving the sheath was one thing but gettin' caught would end in the worst chances of history! Mumbling a small apology, he carefully dropped down next to his Master and pretended like nothing had ever happened, for now.

 _'Ok. Ok, ok, OK. I just screwed up majorly. Maybe he'll think its a prank or something! Its not like its the sheath made with rouge dragon scales, Obsidian, and mixed with a bit (read: a lot) of pyrite! Maybe it was just the regular one I was using to house Dark Divinder in' Though as much as he'd like to keep himself in denial, Saber knew that he had dropped the very sheath that nigh cost his life to make from just gathering the materials- who knows what someone who is practially a SWORD would react to having it in his possession?_

 _'Aw crap, I'm screwed...'_

Xx-Determination-xX

Ashi: It took like 9 months, but I finally finished the second chapter! Yay! (Sarcastically) I couldn't help but to notice that I had a typo from the first chapter about the timeline, as it actually takes place in 2004, not 2006.

Also I may have forgotten where I put Saberku's stats. But its somewhere in my E-mails! Now that Shriou (accidentally) obtained another sheathe, it will explain who he summons in the next chapter. Also you get to see Saber in action!


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, these are pretty nasty sigils around this school. Not even 'she' used ones like this." Saber found himself muttering while in Astral Form, trailing behind as Rin glanced over them with a frown.

The duo had stayed behind under the guise of helping the teachers with extra work- the truth being investigating the area's accumulation of Mana. Which meant not only was a possible enemy Servant near, but a very obvious Master was as well. The surprising part was that they were able to hide their presence enough that not even Saber could truly sense them nor their status. It was definitely annoying to deal with individually, but it had to be done- something that made him shrug.

"You can talk about your girlfriend some other time Saber. For now we need to deal with disabling these sigils." Rin shot straight back, making him sputter in unprecedented horror at the very notion.

"No way in the six circles of hell! I'm not THAT suicidal and even if, I promised..." He seemed to be a bit upset, more so offended that his Master suggesting 'that' about his former best friend. With a rather prominent frown, he simply watched Rin do her magic (Magecraft really) when a unfamiliar presence made its way near them and glared up.

"We've got company."

Xx-Determination-xX

"One particular redhead on the other hand was just finishing up cleaning the dojo when his eye caught the sheath next to the door. By habit he had just picked it up, knowing that it had belonged to someone else and that it had a rather peculiar smell. It smelt of blood and pyrite (along with a strange scent of taiyaki?), and of fire heated to thousands of degrees. Whoever made it put a lot of effort into doing so.

"But still, who would drop a sheath at school, let alone have one? Its just too out of place." He narrowed his eyes in thought when the sounds of clanging metal reached his ears and drew him to the window. What was out there took him by surprise.

"On the school grounds were a blur of two people fighting with actual, real weapons; the one dressed more modernly using a Western style longsword while the blue-haired man wielded a spear. For some odd reason it felt off, like that strawberry blond wasn't supposed to be here with...

"Tohsaka-san?!" Yes, a bit off to the distance, Shirou could see Rin Tohsaka standing there with her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face.

The urge to run over and help was stopped only by the look on the swordwielder's face, one filled with a rush of adrenaline that would scare anyone off. They were...dangerous. Without him realizing, the loud snap of a stick breaking alerted him out of his daze- along with gaining the attention of both the fighters. When Shirou saw their eyes widen and push the blue haired man down and saw them shouting, he did exactly what they said- run. Slamming the door open, he ran down the first year's hall and up to the second years; even if they were to come after him, it would take a good minute to catch up- or so he thought. Instead the blue-haired spear wielder from before appeared right in front of him, stopping the redhead in his tracks.

"Man, I was hoping not to do this but rules are rules. Sorry lad, but you're dying right here." He seemed to be filled with remorse although his face was cold while twirling the spear around and thrusting it forward-

Right into a sheath that screeched from its improper use. The strawberry blond grit their teeth while directing the position of the spear up, rushing forward and striking with a palm thrust.

"I'm glad you heeded me saying run, but try AWAY from the school next time! I'll buy you five minutes, get your ass home and hold onto that sheath tightly!" They yelled back and ran after the spear wielder.

"Huh, hold on!" But they were already gone, only the sound of clanging metal down the hallway that remained. Wasting no time from their warning, Shirou ran towards the exit-

Xx-Determination-xX

"Sonic Strike!" Saber zig-zagged into slashing Lancer with the flat side of his longsword in order to fling him into the wall, barely parrying the blue- haired man. Cheeky bastard he was, Lancer just grinned and slashed at him once again- forcing him out of the way.

"I'll have to admit, I wasn't excepting you to be able to keep up with me Saber! Guess the ale didn't go all the way up to your head after all did it Scotty!"

"You're the one to talk ya bleeding blue assed bampot! Are those tights so far up your ass that ya forgot to fight fair?!" Saber growled back, slipping easily into native tongue while fighting the blue-haired Irishman.

To be honest with himself, Saber was not expecting to run into a Servant this early; hell the War hasn't even starter yet- Archer hasn't even been summoned yet! For once he was cursing his impatience while arguing very angrily with Lancer; the both of them trading blows, his more in an attempt to make sure the redheaded idiot got away on time! He still had three minutes left to fend off Lancer and even then that wasn't enough time! And of course with his shitty luck his right arm spasmed, instead missing Lancer by an arc and allowing him to rush him into a third year classroom - the back of his head hitting the desk hard.

"Shit-!" Servant or no, that disoriented him long enough for Lancer to get away.

"Sorry 'bout that gombeen, but I've got a mission to finish no matter how unpleasant. May we meet again on that battlefield, Scotty!"

"Grhh...get back 'ere ya fucking bassa!" Attempting to get back up, the back of his head throbbed as he propped himself on the desk. Seeing Rin run into the classroom wasn't any better, but he shook his pain off and grabbed her before vaulting out of the window- earning a short scream.

"Saber, what the hell happened!"

"A Scot and a Irishman met in battle, you can guess the rest for yourself! For now we need to get to that redhead's house before he ends up being a human shish kabob!"

Xx-Determination-xX

"I...actually made it back..." Panting heavily, Shirou leaned against the sliding doors in his living room while holding tightly onto the sheath from hours ago. From what he knew, that person was still fighting the blue haired man who hunted him down- completely forgetting about Tohsaka-san. Closing his eyes briefly to regain himself, they flew back open when the bells started ringing-someone breached the Bounded Field. Barely able to dodge on time, Shirou got out of the way from the spear wielder appearing above him at an attempt to ambush.

"Always have to make my job harder, huh? That damned Master of mine."

"Just who are you?! And why exactly are you trying to kill me!" Shirou surprising himself sounded desperate, though the thought of fighting ran rampant in his mind- even if the only thing currently on him was a sheath that wasn't even his and some metal posters that Fuji-nee left behind.

"To put it simply lad, you saw too much and those not involved are to be taken care of. A shame really, since you look like you'd be the 7th Master." He answered him, everything only making him even more confused as he stepped back-holding the sheath like one would a sword and creating a magic circuit from his nerves.

"Trace, on!" It was glowing radiantly now, dark purple and golden yellow as the blue-haired man went forward to attack. Shirou quickly followed up with a downward strike to parry, a move that nearly numbed his arms from the strength difference. They slashed, thrust, and struck at each other although Shirou getting damaged more so than he was, so suddenly getting roundhouse kicked out the window and into the shed significantly dazed him.

"Not bad kid, but this has gone on for too long." Walking over to where he incapacitated Shirou, the blue-haired man gripped tightly onto his spear, red eyes narrowing as looked through the rubble.

'Not like this.' 'I still need to keep going on' 'I can't die here' All that was going through Shirou's mind were these sentences, hand still gripping tightly onto the sheath despite its glow having faded. Blood dripping from his hand , he looked forward knowing that he was coming. His blood felt on fire even as his body ached to give up, he couldn't, he wouldn't. Not like this!

"Not here, I'll continue to live on...so that I can become a Hero of Justice!" As if those were the trigger words, a magic circle began glowing with wind flapping around until a burst of Mana threw him into some boxes and a flash of red flew at the blue-haired man; taken off guard, he jumped backwards into the yard.

When the smoke cleared, Shirou looked up at the person who was now there- tall and dark with silver hair, his chest was bare while his arms were wrapped in red cloth, the same which blinded his eyes and was tattered around his waist. A lot about him seemed tattered along with being barefoot save for some black wrappings covering one foot and the ragged scars on his back. Two blades that felt tainted, was right at home in his grip and seem to look down at Shirou. From the way he stood, it as if he wanted to say something, but vocal cords were shot- instead nodding at the glowing command seals on the redhead's hand and turned to go after the Lancer.

"Who...?" Looking back towards the entrance of the shed, the redhead slowly got back up and hobbled towards it- sheath still in hand.

Unlike the previous fight with the strawberry blond, the Lancer and silver haired man fought in a frenzy, as if they were animals. Sword for spear, punch for punch and more. The air was tepid with their ferocity, even after being through two fights already in one night he wasn't showing any signs of fatigue. Though finally, he backed off.

"Wish I could stay longer, but I'm only supposed to be on reconnaissance tonight. I'm ending this now!" The blood red spear began glowing a sickly aura that was so much more malevolent than what he felt before. Yet even as he did this, the silver haired man jumped back and dispersed his weapons as if knowing what would happen.

"Gae...BOLG!"

Xx-Determination-xX

Ashi: Hey everyone, I'm back and sorry it took so long to get around to updating this! I've been in a bit of a bind for the past few months along with Writer's block, but I'm working through it. Note that this chapter kept switching POVs from Saber to Shirou and see that this will be the ONLY chapter that does this! It was the only way I could think of squeezing everything in so that we could hurry up and summon Archer- which if you watched the Prisma Illya series, would know who it is. Sorry if Shirou's a bit OOC here, I'm more used to him taking a supporting position thanks to "Life of Castertosk", a Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World and Fate Series Fanfiction.

Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter cause next time we're going right into the Holy Grail War!

Here's the translations by the way:

Bampot - Idiot (Scottish)

Bassa - Bastard (Scottish)

Gombeen - A Foolish person, can also mean a rude, corrupt person (Irish)


End file.
